There are various scenarios in which support personnel need access to customer data for benefit of the customer, for example, when making a change in a system as a corrective action, or to perform invasive debugging of customer-specific issues. When accessing customer data, whether on-premise or on the cloud, there is a need for security measures. For example, in a Software as a Service (SaaS) or cloud service system, business-critical customer data is oftentimes stored in the cloud, where customers do not have complete control over access to their data. For example, various administrators, engineers, and other support personnel of the cloud service provider can gain access to customer's data via access control systems that are not controlled by the customer. Accordingly, such access to customer data that is invisible to customers subjects cloud service providers to increased scrutiny by customers, for example, customers may be concerned about why cloud service personnel are accessing customer data, how often cloud service personnel are accessing customer data, what level of background clearance and personnel standards are being required to access customer data, etc.
It is with respect to these and other considerations that examples have been made.